


Girl with the Map

by Xireana_Prime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family Drama, Ideas from other pirate related movie/ shows, Lemons, Mixed stoty arch- based in New world, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Deivil Fruit, Romance/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xireana_Prime/pseuds/Xireana_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now in the new World, the Straw hat Pirates are that much closer to One Piece. During a supplies stop, our beloved pirates gain new members. Soon they become sidetracked from their journey while sailing through a strange Isle. They incounter old friends and new enemies, just what is in store for them in this new adventure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl with the Map

Tragic Meeting

After a week at sea, the Sunny docked into a well know a port town known as Tortuga. The Straw Hat crew were amazed at how busy it was and it wasn't even noon yet!  
Nami grinned seeing plenty of gamblers, and left to swipe some poor souls of their berri. The rest of the crew split up to explore and stock up. All but Franky, who stayed behind to watch and repair the ship.

Luffy announced that he would look about the town for a while.  
So off he went and saw many strange and beautiful things. As he had gotten older, Luffy had grown more mature though he doesn't show it often. He had grown to actually notice the opposite sex more often. Though he thanked the Sea Goddess Calypso that he wasn't like Sanji, who was a great cook and no doubt live his dream. Was an undeniable pervert.

At some point the sun had left an looking up and the star lit sky, wondered. Where did the time go? So The Rubber Captain left for his ship.  
On his way there, he could hear fights break out, all about him.

One such fight was between a large man and two girls. One was a kid maybe 5 to 6 years old and the other was around his own age, maybe older. The older girl had just been punched in the gut and has her shirt ripped off in the same motion. He also noticed that a large black dog was in a cage not far from the girls, trying to get out.

Luffy watched as the little girl got up and yelled at the man. "You leave my big sister alone! You pig!"

The man turned to the girl and pointed his pistol at her. Luffy had enough of this and began running towards the fight.

The older girl cried, "Leave her alone!"

"What if I don't?" Sneered the son of a bitch.

"I'll kill you..." The girl replied in a darkly.

The man just laughed and pulled the trigger.

"MIA!" She screamed.

Luffy tried to stop the bullet by stretching his arm out, but the gun had been too close. His arm missed by mere inches.

The bullet hit the little girl, and she fell to the ground, unmoving. Her long dark hair hiding the bullet wound.

"Oops!" Chuckled the pig. "My finger slipped! Ha ha ha ha!" He laughed.

Luffy went to check the little girl, in hopes she was still alive...but it was a prayer that went unanswered. Luffy lifted the little girl up and moved her out of the road. And by the large caged dog. Said wolf poked his snout through the bars and nudge the little girl's head with a whimper.

Luffy's eyes were shadowed by his hat as the hound looked to him forlornly “I'm sorry doggie. I wasn't fast enough.”

Small tears fell down the hound's furred face. It lifted up it's head and gave a sorrowful howl at the full moon.

Luffy looked back to see the older girl standing, uncaring that her chest was out for all to see. An eerie feeling began to crawl up the rubber captain's spine.

The wind began to swirl around the older girl. Her crimson hair whipping around her like a demonic tails. “I'll kill you...” She breathes.

Luffy watched, memorized by the sight of the older girl's body changing.

Muscles began to bulge and her clothing to tear. Her legs burst from her boots and canine ones took their place. Dark red- almost black fur grew onto her body. A tail sprouting from her backside, full of fur with the under fur the same crimson as her hair. Her face changed to that of a wolfs great maw, complete with sharp fangs. The female's hands turned to fur covered claws, ready to render flesh from bone.

“I'LL KILL YOU!” She snarls as she leaps towards the bastard.

The man only had the time to shoot her twice, but she as undeterred by him. Clawing at him whilst dodge stray bullets as she tried to avenge the younger girl's death. The fat man only had enough time to bring out a knife before she tackled him to the ground. With a dog like yelp, she was stabbed in the side, the knife hadn't hit anything important so she continued to hit him.

" She was only a child,” the she-wolf growled. “You ugly son of a bitch, your dead!” Leaping once more at the child murder, her claws finally at his throat, with a resounding 'snap'.

Standing up to her full height, knife still in her to the hilt. Luffy watched at her rage-red eyes reseeded to a beautiful amethyst purple. Looking down she sees the knife and her body began to feel heavy and she fell back. Her body changing back to her human self.

A pair of strong arms caught her. She was about to struggle when she stopped an felt safe, she wheezed. "Did I...did I get him?" At first there was silence, and when she opened her eyes, she couldn't focus them, all she saw were colors and blurred shapes. Only then did she hear the voice of her savior.

He finally spoke. "Yeah...you got him..." He replied in a cracked voice.

The girl still felt the knife in her side. Trying to move her hand, but to no avail. "C-can you take the-?”

Knowing what she asked, Luffy replied. "Are you sure? This'll hurt." With a nod in answer did as asked.

Sudden pain shot through her body, making her give a whimper before she passed out. Body unable to stay conscious thought it.

Setting the older girl down, he walks back over to the mourning dog. Unlocking said door, letting the animal free. “I guess your their friend huh?” The dog gave a subdued tail-wag and went over to the older girl's side. But not before giving the younger one, a good-bye lick on the cheek.

Luffy took off his shirt and put it around the past put girl. Before setting her in his back was he able to hold the younger girl's body in his arms. He then carried them both to the Sunny, the large hound trailing close by.

"Where's that idiot, Luffy?! He should've been here hours ago!" Nami complained as she paced the deck.

Robin flipped another page in her before repying. “He'll be here just in time. We all know how the captain is. Besides, this island was unusaly interesting, espacaily by his standards.”

Ussop looked up from his sketching. “Luffy has standards?”

“If it has food, meat, and of strange-weird-dark places, then yes he does.” Commented Zoro while cleaning his swords.

This made the whole crew burst into light laughter.

To the surprise of the crew, it was Brook who spotted Luffy first. "I-I see him! Though I have no eyes! Ha! Skull joke!" He called back to the crew.

Everyone came over to the railing to see their captain. Right way, many of the crew could tell something was wrong for their beloved captain to be so-so grim. Luffy camewalking up with his head down, hiding his tears.Nami, unseeing to this, stomped up to Luffy yelling. "You Idiot! Where-!" She quickly stopped talking, when she noticed him carrying two people. "Chopper! Go get you bag Quickly! There's two-."

Luffy shook his head. "One...” He corrected quietly. “Just one."

Nami looked at both girls he carried. She then saw that his hat, his treasure, was hiding the little girl's face.  
Nami stepped back and covered her mouth with both hands as tears fell down her face. "Oh, no..."

Chopper poked his head out from a cabin and said, "Bring her inside, quickly!" Luffy silently walked into the cabin.

The Straw Hat Pirates were spooked by how silent their captain was. They had never came across this type event before, decided it was best to let Luffy have his space.

Meaning they'd have to wait to know what happened.

Chopper told him to lay them down. Luffy did as he was told and laid them down, exceedingly gently. The faith full hound laying at the foot of the girl's bed. Chopper was about to say something when he saw Luffy silently shake his head in disagreement. Not wanting to test his mood, he quickly went to work checking over the older girl's body.

Now that he was so close to her, he could really see what she looked like. She was pale and had extremely long crimson hair; almost down to her ankles. She was about the same height as Nami. Her shorts were in rags as her shirt was long gone. Only his vest draped across her chest gave her some sense of decency.

After about five minutes Chopper took out bandages and medical salves as he relaid her status. "She has two gun shot wounds and was stabbed once. Thankfully bone of the bullets had hit anything fatal, but she's losing a lot of blood. I have to stitch her up quickly." So the reindeer went to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Fear not! this is not a forever tragic love story. The first 2 chappies are but it gets better! trust me!!!!


End file.
